


Buck buddies - #9 - Biting + Wall Sex

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buck Buddies [10]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Biting, Love Bites, M/M, Manhandling, Strength, Strength Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Buck finds he likes being the one fucked into a wall and Eddie is more than willing to oblige.





	Buck buddies - #9 - Biting + Wall Sex

**Author's Note:**

> this one goes out to all the big guys who haven't had a partner to do this to them before

"Damn. So that's how this feels?"Buck thought as Eddie lifted him to wrap his legs around him and pushed him against the wall.

How many times had he done just this to someone. 

Holding them up while fucking them on any surface. 

Lifting them to bed. Fucking with abandon, giving into the need, the feel. 

"Did I hurt you?"

" Wait? Did I say that out loud?!"Buck's eyes came down to meet his and widened."No. Keep going," he nodded.

And like that Eddie was assaulting his neck while thrusting up into him through their undone jeans.

Buck was no push over by any means but while he made up in height and speed Eddie was tougher and stronger. 

The rational part of his brain said he could lift Eddie if there was an emergency or he was really into the sex.

Buck ran his hands behind Eddie's neck into his hair.  
"You like it? Me holding you up like this." Eddie replied.

"I see why other people like it. It's good" Buck said separating from a fast kiss to catch his breath. "Never been with someone who's done it to me though"

"I can do it more often." Eddie said squeezing Buck's ass where he was holding him.

"That'd be- less talking more fucking me into the wall please"

"Since you asked so nicely"  
Eddie continued nipping at Buck's exposed chest. While grinding up into him.

"I'm gonna have to cover these if you keep that up"

"Want me to stop?"

"Just saying. Go ahead, "

Now he was sucking a hickey on his chest. 

Changing would be a hassle in the locker room. But he didn't care. It felt too good.

Without something to occupy his mouth Buck alternated between breathing heavy and moaning.

One of his hands came to grip at Eddie's shoulder while the other rested behind his neck.  
"Is this payback for me saying bite me at some point?"

"Not that I remember"

Now it was Buck's turn. He leaned down to bite into Eddie's shoulder but not too hard.

They continued joining their hips as Eddie adjusted his hold after lifting Buck higher.

Thank God the wall was sturdy. 

The last thing Buck needed was for them to need it repaired. 

Let alone have to explain how it had a human shaped hole and if they'd gotten injured. 

Someone above was taking pity for once.

The friction picked up as they both had been feeling pent up earlier.

Buck hadn't expected the sudden feeling of being fucked into a wall upon getting inside but he wasn't complaining. 

Who needed a bed when this felt heaven.

Eddie was currently working on another hickey before biting his was upward.

Buck thought about Eddie being a vampire or werewolf for Halloween later. Something that's big, strong, and bites. Great, the mental image is gonna stick.

"Want that to be our next custome for sex?"

"Fuck! I-" Buck started biting his lip. He was so out of it, this was too hot. 

Eddie was coming with his mouth attached to Buck's shoulder.   
As Eddie was grinding through his climax Buck was happy he hadn't been dropped as he shouted through his own.

They stayed there for a minute catching their breaths holding their positions. 

"Ready to shower?" Eddie asked as he helped Buck get his footing.

"Round 2?" Buck asked.

"If you're up for it. I don't want you falling in there"

"Like you'd let go long enough for that. I'm not becoming a life alert commercial any time soon"

"Someone's gotta have your back Mr. Accident prone."

"Wouldn't have anyone else."

He was currently pulling Eddie towards the bathroom.

"Don't think I'm not paying you back for giving me spots" Buck said once they were past the door. 

The water was now running as they took off their ruined clothes.

"I guess it's only fair. What's our cover story?"

"We fought an octopus. I saved you obviously endangering my life wrestling the beast"

"I doubt anyone would believe that"

"Do you not remember the shark? Weirder things can happen" Buck was deciding on blowing him or jerking Eddie off as they got in. It was a toss up. 

He planned to fuck Eddie into the wall next time. He was determined now.

**Author's Note:**

> They could both realistically carry each other it's probably a part of their training. But I'd bet Eddie could carry a fair amount more too.


End file.
